Destiny and Fate Neji Love Story
by Sammie1745
Summary: A girl leaves her village to get away from her hated mother and her love. The Hokage has given her a bodyguard, but they do not get off on nice terms. Soon enough though, the bodyguard falls in love with her.
1. Info

Hey, sorry about the info, but as I have said in all my other stories, it is what I do. So hope you like the story!

**Name**: Kokoro Haruto (First, Last)

**Age**: 14 (Year older than Naruto gang)

**Birthday**: August 10

**Village: **(Before) Hidden Sound Village (After) Hidden Leaf Village

**Personality**: Very nice, but still on guard when it comes to meeting new people. Can make friends easily and will watch out for those friends as if you have been friends with them forever. Can easily read people from there eyes.

**Level**: Genin

**J****utsu**: Best kind of jutsu is with water and fire. You're very good at taijutsu as well and can read minds. 

**Past**: When you were young you lived with only your mother because every other member of your family had died from Orochimaru. When you were ten was when everyone was killed because of your mother. She didn't care if her family died, not even her husband. All she cared about was Orochimaru because she was in love with him, but you hated them both. Your mother only kept you around because she needed a housekeeper. Every time you did something wrong with cleaning, you would get a punishment. Sometimes she would just punish you for fun if she was bored. Every night you would have to bandage your back, stomach, arms, and legs because of how much she punished you. You were strong though, everyday when she went to go see Orochimaru you would go out and train for an hour until she came home. Yes, your life was a living hell and you stayed there until you were 14, but you finally thought of a plan to get out of there. The next one will start the story. It will be about how you escaped home. I hope you liked the info!


	2. Away From Hell and to a New Life

**Recap**: Read info and you will know what's going on. If you did, great!

It was a normal day like any other day in this hell hole of a house. You were cleaning the windows of the two story house your mom had gotten for herself on her birthday. The only reason she bought it was because anything that wouldn't be cleaned in the house in one day, you would get punished. How much you hated your life, all you wanted to do was die. The only reason why you didn't commit suicide was because you thought that there was something out there waiting for you, like you still had a life, but not in the sound village. You were 14 years old starting today and you wanted to give yourself a little birthday present, well its not really little. You decided that finally after 4 years of putting up with your mother that it was time to leave. You had planned this out during your last birthday when you actually got a day off from cleaning. Your mother was happy for some reason that day, maybe because Orochimaru actually knew of her existence. Well, whatever it was you didn't care, you just wanted out of the house, and out of the village.

It was in the afternoon when you decided to stop cleaning and grab all your clothes and belongings. You had packed the little stuff you did have the night before to be ready when it was time to go. You grabbed the bag from the attic of the house where you hid it so your mother wouldn't find it and ran downstairs. You grabbed some food and water not knowing where you were going just knowing that you were going somewhere. When everything was all packed and ready to go you started to walk toward the back door just incase. Even though your mother doesn't care crap about you she would still send ninja after you just to torture you. So you grabbed kunai's and shurikan's off the counter before walking out the back door.

When you got outside you squinted your eyes because the sun was so bright. You have never been out in the sun for over four years, so you curse your mom while running into the forest. Your mom and you lived near the forest since Orochimaru did, so it was easy to get outside and escape. You ran in one direction hoping that maybe you will reach a village by night so your mother wouldn't be able to find you just yet. An hour after you had left you stopped because you had heard something in the bushes. You looked around and saw no one, but just incase you activated your mind jutsu. You looked around and then you read someone's mind, That girl isn't so tough, this'll be easy pay. You inactivated the jutsu and started to run off again, but they were much faster than you. I have to get away from them, I am not going back to that house! While you were running you did a jutsu that makes someone run ten times more faster and when you did, you couldn't even see where you were going. The bad thing about the jutsu though, was that it makes you lose chakra fast. So as soon as you felt week you stopped the jutsu and skidded to a stop. You were panting and sweat was coming down your forehead and face.

You looked at your surroundings and saw nothing, but trees and bushes. You walked forward a few feet and saw a dirt path leading somewhere you didn't know. You walked on the dirt path, hoping to find a town or village. It became night in an hour and you were still walking on the dirt road. You started to get hungry and looked in your bag for some food and water, but there was nothing in the bag except ointment, bandages, and a picture. When I must have used that running jutsu, the pressure from the running must have blown everything out. You sighed and took the picture out of the bag. It was a picture of your father, older brother, and you in front of your old house. Your mother wasn't in the picture because she was gone, probably with Orochimaru. You gritted your teeth when you looked at the picture, wanting to kill your mother. You put the picture back in the bag and kept walking on the dirt road.

It was pitch black outside and you were still walking. You didn't know why you were still on the dirt path, but you felt like you had to stay on it. Soon, it was sunset and you were looking at the sky at how beautiful it was. You were tired, weak, and hungry because before you left your house you hadn't eaten or drank anything. You were about to fall from exhaustion, but that was until you saw a huge gate with a symbol on it. You smiled a big smile when you saw the gate because for once in your life you were happy to be somewhere. You walked into the mysterious village and saw that it was a happy village indeed. There were kids playing all around and everyone was smiling. Your smile faded when you saw a kid fall on the ground and scrape his elbow. You ran up to the boy and saw he was crying. You quickly grabbed the ointment and bandages from your bad and kneeled down to the boy. You put the ointment on, bandaged it.

"Are you alright?" The boy stopped crying, looked at you, and smiled nodding his while getting up quickly to play with his friends. You smiled to yourself and walked away knowing you did something good.

The first thing I need to do is find the Hokage's office so I can ask if I can stay here, but will they really let me stay? You sighed to yourself sadly and bumped into a boy on accident. You fell on your butt and according to the grunt that was just made, so did the other person. You quickly got up.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" The boy that had fallen had a hood on and a dog was by his side. You lent the boy a hand and he took it.

"Yea, I'm okay. My name is Kiba Inuzuka and that is Akamaru, thanks for helping me up," he grabbed Akamaru putting him on his head.

"My name is Kokoro Haruto and its no problem. Also not to be rude, but can you show me where the Hokage's office is. I am kind of lost," you said and rubbed the back of your head. He nodded his head and started walking in the opposite direction you were. You followed the boy, still being a little cautious since you barely knew him. He seemed like just a normal kid, so you didn't think much of him.

Soon enough you came to a huge building and you were in awe. The Third Hokage is in this building.

"Just go up the stairs and its the first door on the right," Kiba said and starting walking off.

"Thank you, Kiba!" You yelled and he waved his hand at you while Akamaru barked. You smiled and went up the long stairs that seemed to never end. In a couple of minutes you ended up at the Hokage's door just standing there. What's wrong with me? Its just the Hokage, he'll understand why I need to stay, right? You took a deep breath and slowly lifted your shaking hand to knock on the door. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in." Yelled the man you think was the Third Hokage. You nodded your head to yourself and grabbed the door knob opening the door. You came inside and then closed the door. When the door was finally closed you turned around to face an old man.


	3. The Hokage, New Friend, and New Enemy

**Recap: **You ran away from home and didn't reach a village until the next morning. You helped a little boy, met a boy named Kiba Inuzuka, and a dog name Akamaru. Kiba led you to the Hokage's office and you were afraid he wasn't going to let you stay. So now you were in his presence.

The Hokage was in the original Hokage outfit and looked like he was frustrated with something. His head was down when he talked.

"What can I do for you young lady?" He then looked up from the paperwork he was writing on and then he looked you over. You knew you didn't look very good since you were outside for so long and you had dirt everywhere on your body.

"I need somewhere to live, sir," You bowed down to show your respect.

"Hmm, did you just get here? It looks like you haven't eaten or showered in awhile?" He got up from his chair to walk over to you.

"Yes, I did just get here and I haven't eaten anything or taken a shower for a couple of days, sir," You looked up at him sadly. It was true, your mother wouldn't let you take showers daily or let you eat for weeks at a time. Some people wouldn't believe that you didn't eat because you didn't look anorexic. You looked like an average girl, no one would think that you would have had an abusive mother because you were happy.

"I see, well I have to ask you a couple of questions before I give you a place to stay," You nodded, understanding.

"Ok, I need to know your village, age, name, and if you have had any ninja training," He put his hands behind his back waiting for answers.

"My name is Kokoro Haruto and I am 15 years old. I lived in the Village of Sound until yesterday and I have trained myself to become a ninja, but I don't know if that counts," You looked him in the eyes. He nodded his head.

"Why did you leave your village and do you have any family?" You looked down at the ground sadly not wanting to tell him.

"I left my village because of my abusive mother and she is the only family I have, but I don't call her family. She let her love kill her whole family without a care and she only let me live to clean he house." Tears came to your eyes, but you didn't let any of them fall.

"I see, one more question and then I will decide to let you live here or not. Who did your mother let kill your family?" Sympathy was in his voice. You gritted your teeth, letting a tear come from your eyes, and said with hate dripping from his name,

"Orochimaru." The Hokage had a shocked look on his face and then he sat back down in his chair.

"I am sorry for your loss and I have decided to let you live here," You nodded your head, understanding.

"Thank you and it's alright, my family has been dead for four years now. Where will I be living?" You wiped away stray tears that fell from your face.

"You will be living with Hinata Hyuuga, just incase Orochimaru comes after you. They are the most powerful clan in Konoha. Also, I am going to give you a bodyguard for safety precautions, he will look after you for a month. You will be on a team with him as well, I will be sending your Sensei to you tomorrow morning to tell you everything else you need to know. Take this as well," He handed you a blue head band with the Konoha sign on it.

Well that went great! No more cleaning, no more punishments, and no more mother! You punched your fist into the air and smiled to yourself. The Hokage had said that Hinata would be waiting outside for me, wonder who that is? You walked down the last few steps and saw a girl with black short hair and a white jacket on. You walked up to her and asked, "Are you Hinata Hyuuga?" She blushed slightly and nodded to you.

"My name is Kokoro Haruto, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry that I am living in your house," You bowed down to her respectfully.

"It-it's n-no p-problem," She smiled slightly and you smiled back at her softly.

"There's no need to be shy around me, I am very nice when you get to know me." You looked down at her and she nodded.

"Sorry," She turned the other way.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to be, well mean," You smiled at her, trying to be nice.

"Oh, no of course not," She shook her head at you and you laughed.

"Well, where's this house of yours?" She pointed in the direction where her house was and started walking the same way. You followed her and looked around while walking to her house. Hinata is very nice, very shy. I like her, we could become friends really easily. I have a need to protect her, wonder why?

Without thinking you bumped into someone, again!

"Kokoro-chan!" You got up with Hinata's help and saw that the person you bumped into was coming out of a mansion. You caught up to the boy quickly.

"I am very sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I have been doing that a lot lately." You lent out a hand to help him up, but he just smacked it away.

"Who are you anyway?" The boy was cold, he got up, and dusted himself off. You were a little taken aback by his rudeness.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Hey, Hinata-chan can you show me where you were going again, please?" She nodded.

"Come with me, s-sorry N-N-Neji-kun." She walked into the mansion and you started following her until someone grabbed your arm. You winced because before you left your mom had punished you and you forgot to bandage the wounds.

"Tell me, who are you and why are you living here?" He again was cold and he tightened his grip on your arm. You winced again.

"If you don't let go of my arm in the next five seconds, you will be bleeding or have broken bones." All he did was tighten his grip again and you snapped. He asked for it! In two seconds you had punched him in the face, getting him to let go of your arm, and then you kicked him in the stomach so hard he went flying into the air. (Kind of like Tsunade's strength, so pretty hard.)

"Kokoro-chan, what happened?" Hinata panicked seeing Neji fly.

"He was very rude, that's all. Hey, you didn't stutter," You smiled and followed her into the mansion.

Man that boy was mean! Who does he think he is? Hinata showed you around the whole mansion and you met her father Hirashi. You didn't really like him because he pushed Hinata around like she was nothing. He thought that she was a failure, but you thought otherwise. It was now night and you were waiting in the kitchen for dinner to be ready. Hinata was cooking so you decided to help a little so you set the table and cooked the vegetables. When dinner was ready Hinata got everyone and you put the food on the table. Everyone was downstairs and that included that boy, Neji who was now glaring at you. All you did was smile and sit down at the table.

"So Neji, where did you go today?" Hirashi looked up from his food, interested.

"The Hokage's office since he wanted me to be a body guard for a girl named Kokoro Haruto. He said that she has to be on the same team as me, but I don't know who she is," He looked down at his food. You looked at him shocked. He's the one who has to watch me, no way! This is going to be a long month!

"You know her, Kokoro is the girl who's living with us," He pointed to you and you looked down at your food quickly not wanting to see him glare at you, but you did anyway. He looked very shocked and mad at the same time. All you did was smile and finish eating.


	4. The Fight Part 1

**Recap: **You met the Third Hokage and he let you stay in Konoha. You will be staying with Hinata Hyuuga and you have a bodyguard that you don't really like named Neji. You guys didn't really like each other when you first met. He and you were very shocked when you guys had to be on the same team.

**Morning**

Morning time already? I barely got any sleep from those nightmares! You growled and looked at the clock which said 6:00 in the morning. You haven't been able to sleep since you have been having nightmares for four years about your family's death. Your mother didn't help either, she would keep you up at night cleaning something that had already been cleaned. Just thinking about your mother made you mad so to get your mind off your mother you got out of bed. You were sleeping in the guest room Hinata had shown you earlier when you got to the Hyuuga Compound. It was very nice, the walls were white and lavender, and the bed was oh so comfortable. You put on the clothes that Hinata had given you yesterday which you liked. You were hoping that you could train more easily than in your other clothes. When you looked at the clock it was 6:15 in the morning. I have to do something until 7:00. Well, I will do what I do best, clean. I'll go clean the kitchen then! 

You went downstairs and saw that you weren't alone, Neji was at the counter eating. You were about to go back upstairs until he talked. "We have training soon, we should go." You looked at him and then asked, "So you were just going to leave me hear when you went to training?" You crossed your arms over your chest and just stared at him. "No, I was going to get you when I was done with breakfast," he said finishing the toast he was eating and walked up to you. You turned around and walked to the door opening it, waiting for Neji. All of a sudden someone poofed in front of the door. Neji came to your side and asked, "Yes, Gai-sensei?" The man had a green jumpsuit on, had a bowl haircut, and HUGE eyebrows. "Hello Neji and you must be Kokoro Haruto right?" The man asked while doing a thumbs up. You nodded your head looking at him strangely and then just smiled. "Well, we must go. TenTen and Lee will probably be waiting for us at the training area. We will talk on the way there," he said and started to walk away with Neji and you following him. 

On the way to the training area there wasn't any talk, it was just silent. You didn't want to talk to Neji because he was rude and well you didn't know the man. You didn't even know his name you think Neji said his name, but you aren't sure. When you got to the training area there was a boy and a girl there. The boy was an exact replica of the man you met a few minutes before. The girl had two brown buns and a traditional chinese shirt with black pants. Neji went over to the two people and the man went in front of them while you just stood there, like an outsider. "Well, sorry I am late, but I had to pick up our new teammate, Kokoro where are you?" He asked looking around until he saw you behind him. "Oh there you are, don't be shy this is TenTen, Rock Lee, and you know Neji. I must have not said my name, so my name is Gai Maito," he said and did another thumbs up while his teeth glistened. "Hi." You said and did a little wave. "Hi! My name is Rock Lee and you are very beautiful, will you go out with me?" He asked you and you blushed while smiling. "Sorry, but no, I barely know you," you said smiling. He had anime tears and you frowned. "Sorry, but if I knew you a little better I might," you said trying to make him feel better. He smiled and asked, "Really?" You nodded your head and anime sweat dropped. "Hi, I think your going to like it on this team," said TenTen smiling at you. You nodded your head at her saying yes. You looked over at Neji who was standing there just waiting. 

"Ok, it's now time to train. Kokoro I want you to fight Neji so I can see how strong you are," Gai-sensei said and you nodded walking over to a clear area. Neji followed behind and was now a few feet away from you. "GO!" You did a hand seal that let you read minds and read Neji's. 'Let's see how strong she is when I use Byakugan. She will never know that it hits the major chakra points of the body and then she will fail like my stupid cousin.' This just got you mad and you got into a fighting stance while he did a hand sign for the Byakugan. You glared at him with daggers in your eyes and he looked taken aback by the stare, but got into a fighting stance anyway. "You're going to fail," he said and smirked at you. "We'll see," you said and ran at him. You both met at the middle and were using taijutsu. He's strong and this Byakugan sounded like it can kill, Oh crap You did two back flips to avoid a blow and skidded on the ground to stop. Gotta pay more attention He came at you again and without anybody seeing got out four kunai's. You had two in each hand and jumped into the air throwing them at him. While he blocked them you slammed your fist into the ground making the land crack and vibrate the ground. You screamed in pain because you had forgotten to bandage your wounds your mother had made. You looked at your arm and saw blood dripping onto the ground. Damn it! Oh no, Neji You looked up and saw Neji's fist coming to your face, but you rolled away just in time. You did a hand sign and disappeared into a tree. You knew he could see you, but needed to breathe because all the wounds on your body were opening back up. You could see the blood coming through the white bandages from your legs. Damn it! Why didn't I bandage everything else! Suddenly you were punched in the face and you flew out of the tree, but did a back flip landing on one knee. There was blood coming from your mouth and your sight was starting to get blurry because of too much blood loss. 

"You are such a failure. You will never be able to be a ninja," Neji said a few feet away from you. "You're so useless," he said testing your nerves, but that made you snap. "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ME AND YOU NEVER WILL! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH OR EVEN KNOW WHY I AM HERE! YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD!" You yelled at Neji tears streaming down your dirty face. You were now on the ground crying and you heard someone yell, "This match is over, it's a tie!" You looked up at Neji and saw him shocked at what you said. You stood up and wobbled a bit because you were bleeding everywhere. "Kokoro, where did all those wounds come from?" Gai-sensei asked looking down at your body, all drenched in blood. You looked up at Neji and said, "My mother punished me every time I didn't clean something. She has punished me everyday for over four years and I always ended up looking like this," you said and looked up at the sun that was now in the sky while smiling. "I...am so glad...I escaped from...that...hell," you said and finally fell over because you were too weak to even stand, but before you fell someone had caught you. You opened your eyes halfway and saw Neji's lavender eyes. They look like they have a little regret in them. Everything's going to be different back at the Hyuuga Compound now, just...great You then closed your eyes letting sleep over take you.

Wow, that was very emotional, huh? Well, the next has Neji's P.O.V. during the fight. Well hope you liked it!


	5. The Fight Part 2 and the Hospital

**Recap:** You were having nightmares and decided to get your mind off of it by cleaning. Too bad Neji was downstairs, you both went to the door and Gai was there. You all walked to the training area quietly and then you met two of your new teammates. After introductions Gai said you had to fight Neji to see how strong you were, but that didn't go to well. Neji insulted you and you lost it, but besides that your past wounds were opening up and you passed out from blood loss.

**Neji's P.O.V.**

"Ok, it's now time to train. Kokoro I want you to fight Neji so I can see how strong you are," Gai-sensei said and Kokoro nodded walking over to a clear area. I followed behind her and we were now a few feet away from each other. "GO!" Kokoro did a hand seal that let I didn't recognize, but knew she was going to fail anyway. Let's see how strong she is when I use Byakugan. She will never know that it hits the major chakra points of the body and then she will fail like my stupid cousin. It looked like Kokoro got mad for some reason, but I just did a hand sign making the Byakugan appear. She glared at me with daggers in her eyes and I was a little taken aback by it, but got into a fighting stance anyway. "You're going to fail," I said and smirked at her. "We'll see," she said and ran at me. We both met at the middle and were using taijutsu. She looked like she was in thought so I aimed for her shoulder, but she did two back flips to avoid it while skidding to a stop. I came at her again and aimed at her shoulder once again, but she jumped into the air throwing 4 kunai's at me. I got out one kunai from my pocket and blocked them, but the ground started shaking and one hit me in the shoulder. I heard Kokoro scream in pain, but I didn't know why because I didn't even hit her. I saw her on the ground looking at her arm and decided to hit her. I ran over to Kokoro my fist coming to her face, but she rolled away and disappeared before I could hit her. I saw her in the tree looking at her body for whatever reason, so I took the chance, and disappeared ending up in the tree. I held back my fist and she turned toward me as soon as I hit her in the face. She flew out of the tree, but did a back flip landing on one knee. There was blood coming from her mouth where I hit her and saw blood all over her body. Where is that blood coming from? 

"You are such a failure. You will never be able to be a ninja," I said a few feet away from her. "You're so useless," I said testing her nerves, but then she went off on me. "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ME AND YOU NEVER WILL! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH OR EVEN KNOW WHY I AM HERE! YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD!" She yelled at me tears streaming down her face. I was in total shock, what does she mean though? She was on the ground crying and I heard someone yell, "This match is over, it's a tie!" I wouldn't stop looking at Kokoro. She soon stood up and wobbled a bit because she was bleeding everywhere. "Kokoro, where did all those wounds come from?" Gai-sensei asked looking down at her body, all drenched in blood. She looked up at me and said, "My mother punished me every time I didn't clean something. She has punished me for over four years and I always ended up looking like this," she said and looked up in the sky while smiling. Why was she smiling? Her mother abused her and she's happy about it? "I...am so glad...I escaped...from...that...hell," she said and finally fell over, but you quickly ran over to her and caught her. I looked at her and regretted what I said to her. She opened her eyes halfway and looked at me. She soon closed her eyes and became unconscious. 

I looked at her and said to everyone, "I am taking her to the hospital. This is my fault so I should take care of her." They all nodded and I picked her up bridal style and ran to the hospital. I hope she's okay, I can right now feel blood seeping out of her body onto my hands. Why would anyone do this, why would her mother do this, and just because something didn't get cleaned? I ran into the hospital and yelled, "I need a doctor now!" A few seconds later a nurse came, saw Kokoro's condition, and yelled for a doctor like you did. "What is the problem here?" The doctor asked coming over to you quickly. "She is losing a lot of blood quickly from wounds all over her body," I said and they wheeled in a bed, putting Kokoro on it. I followed them while they tried to stop the blood from coming from her body. "You need to stay here now. You can't go in the room, so go sit in one of those chairs, and we will notify you when were done," the nurse said and I just stood there watching Kokoro go into the hospital room. When I couldn't see anything else I went and sat in the chair they told me to. 

It's been hours, what is taking so long. "Excuse me?" I turned around and saw the nurse that helped me get Kokoro a doctor. I stood up quickly and gave a nod telling her I was listening. "Are you her family?" she asked me with a clipboard in her hands. "The Hokage said I am her bodyguard, so what ever information you have you give to me," I said and stood there waiting for her to tell me if Kokoro is okay or not. "I'm sorry, I can only tell family," she said and was about to walk away until I grabbed her arm. "Her mother is the one who did that and that is her only family," I said guessing that was why she came to Konoha. She nodded her head and I let go of her arm. "She is sleeping right now and she is ok. If she wakes up today or tomorrow then we will let her go, but she will have to bandage her wounds every couple of hours. You may go see her now," she said and walked away from me. I went to Kokoro's room and opened the door. I saw that the sun was on her face and saw a bruise. I remember punching her in the face so that must be what came out of it. I grabbed a chair and walked over to the bed setting the chair next to the bed. I sat down and looked at Kokoro's sleeping form, she looked much better than when I got here. It soon became night and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer so I closed them, letting myself sleep for at least a few minutes. 

**You're P.O.V.**

Man my head hurts! You opened your eyes slowly and turned your head toward a window. It was night and when you looked around the room, you didn't know where you were. You sat up quickly and then regretted it because of the pain that shocked you throughout your entire body. Forget about those, where am I? You finally noticed that Neji was sitting in a chair sleeping beside the bed. Was he worried about me? Probably not and by the looks of this room, I am in a hospital You sighed, hating hospitals, and laid back down on the soft white pillow. You looked at Neji, saw that he was in a peaceful sleep, and decided not to wake him up. When you saw his face he was smiling, but it was if you knew that dream would soon become a nightmare. Weird, I feel like I should wake him up, but just looking at him sleeping tells me not to. I will let him sleep and we will talk about what I said during the fight tomorrow. Even though I really don't want to, I have to apologize. You then yawned and closed your eyes, letting sleep over take you once again.

Wow, that was kind of nice of Neji, wasn't it? Well, lets see what tomorrow will bring for the two. Hope you liked it!


	6. Jealousy and Confessions

**Recap: **Neji took to the hospital so you could get bandaged from all the wounds you got from your mother. When the doctors were done bandaging you, Neji quickly went into the room to make sure you were okay. Neji fell asleep and you woke up in the middle of the night. You decided to let Neji sleep and are going to apologize for what you said during the fight.

You slowly opened your eyes, fearing the suns rays, and blinked a few times. When you fully opened your eyes you looked over at your sleeping bodyguard. When you looked at his face though, he looked like he was in pain. You quickly got out of bed and then winced when pain caught up with your actions. You walked to Neji a couple of steps and touched his hand hoping he would wake up, but he didn't. You moved your hand to his shoulder, nudging him a little trying to get him out of his nightmare. You even tried calling his name a few times. "Neji...Neji, please wake up it's only a nightmare," you whispered to him while putting your other hand on his shoulder so both were shaking him. When he finally opened his eyes, you smiled, and let go of his shoulders. "Why are you out of bed?" He asked, sounding concerned. He can't be worried about me, can he? "It looked like you were having a nightmare so I woke you up, sorry," you said and sat on the bed. 

You winced and looked at your bandages; blood was coming through the bandages on your legs and arms. "I should get a doctor so he can re-bandage those," Neji said and got up from the chair walking out the door. A couple minutes later a doctor came through the door with Neji following behind. "So I see you have already re-opened your wounds," he said and you nodded smiling at him innocently. "So how do you feel?" He asked you while taking off the bandages on your arms. "I feel fine, but I don't really like hospitals," you said, still smiling. He unwrapped both arms and began re-bandaging them. "Then why are you smiling?" He asked with a laugh. "Well I do get out today, right?" You asked and he nodded his head. "That's why I am smiling," you said and he started taking off the bandages on your legs. "When you go home though, you must change your bandages every twelve hours or if the cuts bleed through the bandages," he said and started re-bandaging your legs. You nodded and looked up at Neji who was leaning against the wall. He turned his head so he was looking at you, but you quickly looked down. "Now, I need to re-bandage your stomach and back, so I need your friend to wait outside," the doctor said and looked at Neji. "I'm not her friend, I am here bodyguard," Neji said coldly and walked out the door with his eyes shut. You looked down sadly and sighed. "Is he always like that?" The doctor asked and you nodded. 

After Neji left it only took ten minutes to re-bandage your stomach and back. The kind doctor gave you back your clothes, which were nice and clean. You thanked the doctor and got dressed in the bathroom. When you came back out Neji was by the door with closed eyes. "I signed you out so now we can just leave, are you ready?" He asked opening his eyes and you nodded. Before leaving you put your hospital clothes on the bed and walked out with Neji trailing behind you. 

After walking out the hospital doors it was pure silence, so you took your chance to apologize to Neji. "Neji...I'm sorry about what I said during the fight. I was just angry at someone else and I was taking it out on you," you said, relieved you finally apologized. What surprised you though was that Neji talked back. "Your mother gave you those cuts because you didn't clean?" He asked and you stopped walking. You looked up at Neji who stopped walking as well and turned around to face you. Tears were starting to form, but you didn't want to cry in front of Neji again. "My mother hated me, the only reason she kept me alive was so she could torture someone. I guess I was that lucky someone since everyone else was murdered and I was the only one left out of the family," you said and looked down to the ground closing your eyes. You let one tear escape from your eyes and it was wiped away, but not by you, by Neji. You quickly looked at him confused and saw he was inches from your face. What the hell is going on? Am I dreaming or something? Wait, why would I dream this at all? "N-Neji, what are you doing?" You asked him while getting lost in his eyes. "Kokoro, do you believe in fate?" He asked looking deep into your eyes and you nodded your head. 

Neji and you were moving closer to each other when suddenly you hear three voices you knew all too well. "Kokoro! Neji!" You heard them yell while you quickly moved away from Neji, so you were standing by his side. The three came up to Neji and you while you just smiled, blushing a tint of red. "Hey, are you okay?" Lee asked getting a closer look at your face. You never really got that close to a person except for a few minutes ago so Lee being this close made you blush a dark red. "Yea, just fine," you said and hid behind Neji who was just standing there. When you looked at his face he was glaring at Lee, who had a confused look on his face. You didn't know why Neji was mad, but to make him feel a little better you grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He was surprised at your action and stopped glaring at Lee by looking down at you. You just smiled at him and he squeezed your hand back. 

TenTen, Lee, and Gai-sensei were looking at you two funny. "Did we miss something?" TenTen asked and you looked at her while smiling. "No, not really. So what did you guys need?" You asked them while coming out from hiding behind Neji still holding his hand. "YOUNG LOVE! HOW YOUTHFULL!" Gai-sensei yelled while doing anime tears. Neji sweat dropped and you blushed again. "Gai-sensei said that since Kokoro is still injured and needs to rest that we can have three days off," Lee said while frowning. "Oh, I'm sorry Lee," you said and frowned to. "You don't have to be sorry! I just wanted to hang out with you more, so I can get to know you," he said and took your hand that wasn't in Neji's, in his. He kissed the back of your hand and said, "Feel better my dear Kokoro." You blushed a deep red and then you felt Neji squeeze your hand again, a little too hard. You looked up at him and saw he was giving Lee a death glare. Never knew Neji would be the jealous type. Better go before Lee says something to make Neji kill him. You slipped your hand out of Lee's and said, "Well, Neji and I have to go to the Hyuuga Compound to tell them where we have been for a day. We'll see you guys in three days." After that you pulled on Neji's hand and walked away from your two teammates and Sensei. 

"I didn't know you were the jealous type Neji," you said and smirked at him. "What are you talking about?" He asked and let go of your hand while you frowned. "Well you nearly killed my hand when Lee kissed my other hand. The look on your face said you were going to kill him if he did anything else," you said and sighed missing the warmth of his hand. Suddenly Neji grabbed your arm so you both stopped to look at each other. Neji looked at you and sighed heavily, thinking probably. "Kokoro, I know we have only met, but I like you. Ever since the fight, I can't stop thinking about you. When I saw you on the bed, I was worried. I have never felt this way about anyone because every girl I meet is the same, but you're different. Kokoro do you feel the same way as I do for you?" He asked and you looked at him shocked. Neji...Neji just confessed his feelings to me. I never knew he had such strong feelings about me. It's only been two days! The question is do I like him back? 

Nice cliffhanger huh? I thought so to. Okay, you guys probably know the answer for his question, but I don't care lol. I will try to do something you don't expect. I hope you liked it!


	7. Shopping, Crushes, and Bed

**Recap: **While you were in the hospital Neji seemed cold, but he was actually worried. When you both got out of the hospital you apologized. One thing led to another and you were inches from Neji's lips. The moment was interrupted by your team though and Lee started to flirt with you, which Neji did not like at all. After talking, Neji and you were alone again and he decided to confess his feelings for you.

You were standing only a couple of feet from the Hyuuga Compound shocked at what Neji just said. You couldn't believe he just said that to you. What should I say? I mean, I have been having these strange feelings lately, but does that mean I like him? You were so confused and when you were finally about to say something, you hear someone calling your name. "Kokoro!" You turned around to see Tenten running to you like someone is dying in the distance. "Hey Tenten, is something wrong. Didn't we just see each other?" You asked her, completely confused, but relieved that she got in the middle of Neji and your conversation. "No, nothings wrong. I forgot to ask if you wanted to go shopping with a couple of girls and I," she said in a really high voice and then clapped her hands together, smiling happily. "I don't know, I am not one of those girls who shop all the time," you said and she frowned while unclasping her hands. "C'mon, it will be fun! Even Hinata is going," she said and thought about it for a couple of minutes. "Fine, I'll go, but only because you asked," you said and smiled, but then thought about Neji. "Great, were leaving right now." Without saying anything else she grabbed your wrist and started dragging you to where the shopping area was. Before Tenten dragged you out of Neji's hearing distance, you quickly yelled out, "Neji! I'll talk to you later when I get back!" Neji was just standing there, not knowing what had just happened.

After leaving Neji in front of the Hyuuga Compound dumbstruck, Tenten led you to a flower shop. In front of the it was Hinata and two girls you didn't know. One girl had pink hair, a pink outfit, and green eyes. The other girl had blonde hair, a purple outfit, and bandages around her that were in different places.

Tenten walked up to the three girls and introduced you to the two that you didn't know. "Hey guys! I want you to meet Kokoro. Kokoro this is Sakura and Ino," she said and pointed to the pink girl, then the purple girl. You lifted up your right hand in the air and waved it saying hi. "Now that everybody is introduced, let's go shopping," Tenten yelled enthusiastically and jumped in the air, while Ino and Sakura screamed happily. Everyone except Hinata and you ran into a clothing store. "This is going to be a long day, isn't is Hinata?" You asked her and she nodded, while you sighed. When Hinata went into the clothing store that the girls were in, you sighed again, and reluctantly followed.

**Couple Hours Later**

"Hey Tenten, do you still like Neji?" Sakura asked while she was in a dressing room trying on her billionth skirt. Your ears perked up when you heard the question and hoped that she said no, but didn't know why because you still didn't know if you liked him, yet. "No, I kind of like Kiba now, he is more on the wild side, and I like that," Tenten replied and you sighed in relief. "So, you and Ino still like Sasuke?" Tenten asked with a laugh. "YES!" Both Ino and Sakura said at the same time and you could hear the growling coming from both of them in the dressing room. "We all know that Hinata likes Naruto," Tenten said coming out of the dressing room finally, but with no clothes in her hands. Hinata blushed at the statement and put her forefingers together, while looking away from the dressing room. "It's okay Hinata, have you asked him on a date yet?" you asked her and she blushed a darker red while shaking her head no. "What about you Kokoro? Do you like anyone?" Sakura asked and she came out of the dressing room with no clothes in her hands either. "Yes, she does actually. She likes Neji," Tenten said and you blushed a way brighter red than Hinata did. "I…I…," you couldn't even say anything because apparently she knew you liked him, but you didn't. "I saw you guys getting closer together when Lee, Gai-sensei, and I were coming to see you. So don't try to fake us out," she added and you looked outside, away from the group.

"Hinata I think we should go before we are late for dinner. We do have to cook it, so I don't think the guys will be very happy when there stomachs are growling," you said and stood up. Hinata nodded and stood up too, looking at the girls who were all finally out of the dressing rooms. "You know, I just noticed that you guys just tried on all those clothes, but didn't even try on anything," you said and they all smiled. "We don't have any money," they all whispered and you laughed because you just sat there for hours watching them try on outfits, and they weren't buying anything! "Bye guys, see you tomorrow," Hinata and you said while walking out of the clothing store. "I never want to go shopping with them ever again." Hinata nodded and then started running to the Hyuuga Compund with you following behind.

By the time Hinata and you got to the Hyuuga Compund it was an hour before dinner needed to be served. So without talking to anyone, you guys ran into the house, toward the kitchen, and started to cook. You decided that something easy and nutritious would be good for dinner, so you suggested Ratatouille. It had vegetables and pasta, which was good because it only took forty-five minutes to cook.

Finally, dinner was served. It was five minutes before dinner and Hinata was relieved that she wouldn't get in trouble for serving dinner late. Everything was set on the table and the food was on all the plates, everyone having the same amounts. Hinata and you walked over to the door and rang a bell that said that dinner was ready. You waited for people to come down and when they did, they went into the dining room sitting in their assigned seats. Everyone just stared at the food, thinking that it was going to crawl off of their plates. Hirashi poked his fork into it and when it didn't move, he put some pasta and vegetables on his fork, then finally took a bite. After that first bite he started shoving it into his mouth. "This is great girls!" When he said that everyone started to eat slowly and then they also started to shove it into their mouths. Hinata and you both looked at each other with looks that said yes, we did it!

After dinner you were completely worn out, so you went to your room, took a shower, and changed into your nightwear. As soon as your clothes hit your skin, you opened the covers on your bed and passed out.

**Neji's P.O.V. **

Before Kokoro left to go shop with the girls she said she would talk to me when she got back, but right after dinner she disappears. I heard the shower awhile ago, so I waited for her to come to my room so we could talk about earlier. I am not even sure if telling her I like her or almost kissing her was a good idea, but even after a couple of days of her being here, I have strong feelings for her. All I want to hear from her is that she likes me back, but I am kind of nervous that she is going to reject me.

Well, no more sitting on this bed, I am going to go see what she is doing. I got up and opened up my door going a couple feet to the left, then stood straight in front of Kokoro's door. I knocked lightly on it and when I heard nothing I knocked a little louder. It was almost ten at night and I didn't want to wake anyone up so I just opened the door to see what she was doing. When I saw her on the bed sleeping, all I could think was how beautiful she was. The moon was shining through the window on her face, so she looked just like an angel. Before I knew what I was doing, I was walking toward her bed. When I got there I put my hand on her cheek and she moved into it. I wasn't sure if I should move or stay still, but I moved on my knees instead, so my face was right in front of hers. As soon as I inched closer to her lips, her eyes fluttered open.

Sorry it took so long to update, but I plan on updating more of all my stories. Hope you liked it, review if you want to!


	8. The Talk

Chapter 7- The Talk

**Recap**: After going shopping with Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata you went home. You and Hinata made dinner really quick and everyone loved it. Going to sleep as soon as you hit the pillow, Neji snuck in not knowing you were asleep. He put his hand on your cheek and that is when you opened your eyes.

"Neji?" You sat up, wondering why in the world he was in your room, until it hit you. You forgot to talk to him about what happened earlier today.

"Uh, sorry, I thought you would still be awake cause you said we would talk, so yea." He rubbed the back of his nervously, not sure what to say or do. Should he tell the truth that he liked how you looked when you slept? No, not a good idea, he thought.

"I remember, sorry. I was just so exhausted from getting out of the hospital and then shopping with the girls. Which was completely pointless by the way, they never even bought anything!" You laughed a little and then stopped looking at Neji's serious expression. Why does he always have to be so serious all the time? Would it kill him to smile once in a while?

"I'm not surprised knowing Ino and Sakura." Neji looked down at the floor, not sure what to say. Should he start with how much he wanted her to like him or with an apology for almost kissing her today after she got out of the hospital? He decided neither and to let her talk, if she ever did.

"Neji, why don't you ever smile? I always see you being serious, but besides that I never see any sort of happy emotion." You grabbed Neji's chin and made him look you in the eyes. You wanted an answer and you told him through your eyes without saying a word.

"I...I don't think there is anything to smile about. Not really. Except for when you came here. It's the first time I ever felt...happy." Neji stared into your eyes, looking through you, into some memories that were painful for him.

"I'm glad I make you happy, Neji. I think we need to work on that though because I shouldn't be..." Before saying another word, a pair of lips landed on yours. Your eyes went wide while Neji's closed, hoping you would kiss him back. Slowly, you close your eyes and kiss him back with a little more strength than he did in the beginning. You both moved your lips against each other's passionately and you wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him in closer. With Neji on the floor, he slowly pushed you back against the bed, so your back lay flat on it. He laid on top of you, putting one hand on the back of your head and the other on your waist, rubbing circles on your hip with his thumb. He licked the bottom of your lip and you opened your mouth, awaiting his tongue. When his met yours you moaned out, liking the feel of it, and that's when it hit you. You were making out with Neji in your room and he was on top of you. Continuing the kiss a little longer, you broke it off, and looked up at Neji.

"Neji, I think we should stop. I don't want this to get too far, too soon. I'm sorry." You frowned and looked away from Neji until a hand on your cheek made you look back.

"That's fine, I completely understand. Let's just go to sleep. Do you mind if I stay here?" He smiled a huge grin and kissed you lightly on the lips.

"You just smiled!! The worlds going to end!" You laughed and moved before Neji could hit you with a pillow that he grabbed not too far from him. In the end, you ended up getting tackled to the bed with him behind you. You both shifted so you were in the covers and your head was on his chest. His arm was around your shoulder and his other was on his stomach. You close your eyes and sigh in contentment, thinking this is the perfect moment with Neji.

"Kokoro, I know this is fast, but I like you, really like you, and I was wondering...would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow." You nodded your head sleepily and felt a hand rubbing your head softly. You fell asleep moments later to the soft breathing of Neji and dreamt of no nightmares for the very first time in a long time.

**Morning**

The next morning you woke up to the sun shining in your face, but felt a kind of missing warmth that you had felt the night before. Opening your eyes, you don't see Neji beside you, just pillows that he slept on. You sighed, wondering if yesterday was only fling, and how stupid you would be if it was. Was he just playing with your head, trying for you to fall in love with him?

Your thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and you sat up from the bed. Neji stood in the doorway, leaning on it, and smiled a small smile only meant for you to see. You smiled up at him and shook your head.

"When you did get up?" He closed the door to your room and came up to the bed, sitting on it.

"I got up maybe an hour ago, but I have been awake for a couple. I wanted to watch you sleep. Do you know that you're very beautiful when you sleep?" You blushed at his comment and he pet your head, making you look up. He came in close and lightly kissed you on the lips, then lingered there. Your foreheads came together and you close your eyes, happy with the way things were.

"Don't forget we have our date today. I want you to look nice so I went and bought you something at the store. I hope you like it. I will give it to you later and we will go to lunch. Right now I have to go train so I'll see you later, ok?" He kissed your forehead and you opened your eyes, watching him stand up, getting out of the bed

"Ok, you know I could have just worn some of my nice clothes." You laugh and throw the covers off your body. You get off the bed and stand up while stretching out your body. Neji looks at you up and down and you laugh.

"What? Am I that hideous?" You stick your tongue out at him and he smiles while walking up to you. He wraps his arms around your waist and you wrapped your around his neck. He kissed you on the lips slowly and you kissed him a little harder. You break apart a couple minutes later and smile at each other.

"Now, why would you think that? I think you're absolutely gorgeous." He kissed you once more, with passion, and it grows rougher until a knock at the door was heard.

"Kokoro, breakfast is ready, and do you know where Neji is?" You pulled apart from Neji and opened the door seeing Hinata in the hallway.

"Thanks for coming, Neji is in here, and we are talking about what were going to do today." You smiled and stepped to the side, letting Hinata see Neji in the room.

"Okay, I'll see you guys at breakfast then!" Hinata left and you looked behind you at Neji. He smiled and once again kissed you lightly then walked out the door. Today was going to be the best day ever. At least you hoped it would.


End file.
